


2:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he found himself near a mother tarantula with her young.





	2:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he found himself near a mother tarantula with her young and decided to take a shortcut to his home.

THE END


End file.
